The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing which includes an improved fishing line guide device for guiding a fishing line to a spool.
Conventionally, a fishing line guide device used in a spinning reel for fishing is structured such that a semi-annularly-shaped bail is supported by two support arms respectively formed on the two sides of a rotor through bail support members such as an arm lever having a fishline guide portion and a bail holder in such a manner that the bail can be freely reversed from a fishing line take-up position to a fishing line play-out position or vice versa.
There are conventionally known several structures for mounting an end portion of the bail in fishing line guide devices. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-79660 of Heisei, the end portion of the bail is inserted by a given amount into a bail support member which is reversibly supported in the front portion of the support arm of the rotor. The bail end portion is fixed by means of staking in order to prevent its removal. Also, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-60670 of Heisei, after the bail end portion is inserted, it is fixed to the bail support member by a stop ring for prevention against removal. Further, there is known a fishing line guide device as shown in FIG. 18, in which the end portion of a bail 7" is fitted into and fixed to a hole 6q formed in a conical-shaped projecting portion 6p provided in a bail mounting portion 6.
However, the mounting structure disclosed in the former publication suffers from problems in that the staking process makes the fixing strength unstable and repetition of the reversing operation over a long period of time is likely to cause clattering.
Also, in the mounting structure disclosed in the latter publication, the assembling work becomes troublesome due to use of the stop ring, the number of parts is increased, nor can the clattering be prevented positively. That is, similarly to the former structure, there are still problems left to be solved, such as the strange sensation caused by the noise (namely, a dual sound due to the clattering) produced when the bail is reversed and returned, and the like.
Further, in the conventional fishing line guide device shown in FIG. 18, since a level difference between the conical projecting portion 6p and the bail 7" must be filled up by means of a silver solder 18 or the like, the finishing operation is troublesome.